


Day 1: Everyone Has Their Limits

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exhaustion, Fever, M/M, Outer Space, Post-Battle, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Voltron Whump Week, Voltron Whump Week 2017, Writing Prompt, writing week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 1 (13th): FeverSheith - Days of dealing with Zarkon, the group was finally able to rest once Allura got them to the safe place of the universe giving them the chance to recover. Shiro told everyone to rest, but of course Keith didn’t listen as he was starting to come down with a fever already. He ended up pushing himself  against the Gladiator before Shiro found him right as he was collapsing (Shiro caught him before he hit the ground.) He makes sure that Keith rests after that until his fever was fully gone and feeling better.





	Day 1: Everyone Has Their Limits

**Keith’s pov**

The ship finally came to a stop after it went through the wormhole that Allura had made to get away from Zarkon once more who continued to track us for the past few days. We were finally in a safe place where it would be difficult for Zarkon to find us which would give us the time to take care of any damage and rest until we were ready for another fight. Shiro told everyone to go rest knowing that all of us seriously needed it, the exhaustion was evident for the entire team. I felt exhausted myself and it felt like my head was throbbing because of the pain that was forming, I figured that the headache was just because of the exhaustion though. Sleep wasn’t going to come that easy for me especially if my insomnia was going to keep me awake, it had a bad habit of showing up when I least expected it to. I let out a small breath leaning back in the chair for a moment while hearing everyone else leave to go to their rooms for the rest of the night. I felt like just sitting here for a few minutes before I would make an attempt to get up and probably burn off some more energy in the training deck if I wasn’t able to get caught by anyone. Shiro’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts though feeling his hand resting on my shoulder 

“Keith? Are you okay?” 

I looked up at him and nodded knowing that he was going to worry no matter what, it was just the type of person Shiro was 

“I’m fine, just resting my eyes for a bit.” 

There was a look of worry resting on his face as I tried to reassure him that I was okay. I figured that I would feel a lot better after resting for a few days since Allura told us to rest for as long as we needed. I just gave him a small smile before moving to get up to leave and act like I’m going to go to my room to keep Shiro from worrying over me. He was enough on his plate already and he needs to rest more than the rest of us do since he has to carry the weight of being a leader on his shoulders. I didn’t want him to have one more worry to carry around anyways

“Let’s worry about everything later okay? We all just need to rest for as long as possible tonight, you know where to find me if any nightmares wake you up.” 

I left the room knowing that Shiro was watching me with that same worried look as I made sure to escape to the training deck before anyone could stop me. Hopefully,  after some training and sleep that the annoying headache I have will go away since I don’t want to deal with it all day long. 

**Shiro’s pov**

I jerked awake because of another nightmare that woke me up once more, it was another flashback from being held prisoner on Zarkon’s ship. Those memories were the one thing that continued to keep me up at night which is usually why I ended up in Keith’s room since he always helped me after those terrible dreams. I let out a small breath before leaving my room to make the short walk to Keith’s room knowing that he wouldn’t mind if I came. He never questioned when I came to him for help especially when he knew that I needed it. It didn’t take me long to reach the door that I had found myself standing in front of many times already when I had tough nights like this. I knocked on the door waiting for a few seconds to hear the sound of his voice, but there was no answer which caused me to wonder if Keith hadn’t heard me. I peeked inside the room after the door opened before seeing that Keith was nowhere to be seen in the room causing me let out a small breath since I knew exactly where he would be. The training deck was like his second bedroom and he probably would be living in there if he was able to without being dragged off to his room so he could rest like a normal person would. Giving a tired sigh, I made my way to the training deck knowing that I would have to drag Keith away from training and get him into bed so he could rest. Rest that he would seriously needed, he always had a bad habit of pushing himself because of how stubborn he can be when he wants to do things his way. I just hope that I can get him to listen... 

**Keith’s pov**

The sounds of the blades were heard over and over again as I was fighting against the gladiator once more. I wanted to at least do some training before returning to my room knowing that it would help me sleep better tonight. The headache that I had showed no signs of wanting to go away and it felt like it has gotten a lot worse. The throbbing turned into an ache with a lot of pressure which was causing me to feel dizzy. I ignored it though as I continued to battle against the gladiator, but I was starting to feel worse by each passing second. I didn't really know why, it must of had something to do with the exhaustion from the past few days, I would feel better after I go to my room for the night. My bayard was about to cross paths with the gladiator once more when I suddenly got hit by a hard dizzy feeling that made the room spin. I tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away that easily no matter how much I tried to ignore it. The dizzy feeling was making it hard to focus and I could barely keep with the gladiator that was in front of me. It was becoming a real struggle for me and my body was screaming at me to stop, but I pushed myself on refusing to quit. 

A whooshing sound was heard from behind me, but I barely even heard it. I was just trying to keep up with the gladiator and beat it before I would stop training for the night. That was until my knees suddenly went weak knocking me off balance as black spots appeared across my vision

“.....Ith! Simu...tion off!” 

A pair of arms wrapped around me which kept me from hitting the floor causing me to look up slightly. I could barely make out who was holding me up before everything just fell into darkness. 

**Shiro’s pov**

It didn’t take me long to get to the training deck as I heard the familiar sounds of blades clashing against each other which told that Keith was in there. I let out a small breath before moving to enter the deck to drag him off to bed, he needed to rest like the rest of us since I knew that he was exhausted. The tired look and paleness that I saw earlier did cause me to worry since I didn’t like the way that he looked, I was hoping that he wasn’t coming down with something. I heard the clashing sound once more as the door opened seeing Keith battling against the gladiator. I was about to say something to get his attention before the sound of the bayard clattering to the floor grabbed my attention seeing that Keith falling to the floor 

“Keith! Simulation off!” 

I ran forward as the gladiator stopped moving catching Keith before he was able to the hit the floor. I kneeled down onto the floor resting him against his chest trying to get him to wake up 

“Keith... Wake up, Keith.” 

There was no response from him though as his cheek was burning against my skin telling me that he had a high fever. I placed my arms around his back and under his legs before going to pick him up. I needed to get Keith into bed and work on lowering his fever, he wasn't going to get off that easy once he woke up though. He would have to deal with another lecture again since he pushed himself like he did last time. He really needed to learn to stop pushing himself or a fever won't be the worse thing that he will be dealing with. 

**\----------**

Hours did pass after I had gotten Keith settled into his bed and got some supplies from Coran to help his fever go down. The medicine would have to wait until he wakes up though as the only thing that I can do is keep him comfortable until he does wake up. I placed a fresh rag on his forehead after ringing the water out of it before leaning back in the chair. I let out a small breath closing my eyes for a moment waiting for Keith to wake up and talk to him about why he was in the training deck instead of resting. 

**Keith's pov**

My eyes felt heavy as I could slightly hear the sound of murmuring voices coming from right next to me. I wanted to go back to sleep, but at the same time I wanted to wake up and see who was in the room with me. I did groan a bit which caused the voices to stop before I felt a hand resting against my forehead along with Shiro's voice 

“Keith?” 

I leaned into the coolness of his hand before my eyes flickered open causing me to glance up at him drowsily. My head still felt like it was throbbing though as I closed my eyes for a moment wanting it to go away 

“Shiro... what happened...?” 

I felt a cold rag placed against my forehead while a disapproved look was on his face 

“You collapsed on the training deck, you pushed yourself instead of resting and now you're sick. I'm not letting you out of bed until that fever is gone, Keith.” 

I groaned at his words knowing that Shiro was serious about it, he wouldn't let me out of bed until I was better. I just closed my eyes with a small sigh 

“Fine....” 

I knew that there was no way to change Shiro’s mind once he made a decision, leaving me with no choice but to stay in bed until the fever went away. Shiro ran his fingers through my hair gently before the door opened to my room revealing Hunk who was carrying a tray of food that smelled really good. He looked up at us with a smile 

“I brought some food for the both of you, this soup should help your fever, Keith. I made it as light as I could so it shouldn’t bother your stomach.” 

I nodded giving a small smile 

“Thanks Hunk.” 

The food was left on the table for us before Hunk left leaving Shiro and I alone, my stomach did growl because of the smell of the food. I ate the soup until I was full before laying back down as the rag was placed onto my forehead once more after I took the medicine which didn’t have a very good taste 

“Just rest, Keith.” 

I nodded closing my eyes as I buried myself into the covers to sleep until I decided to wake up again or if  someone would wake me. I knew that I would be okay though since Shiro was watching over me like he usually did when he was caring for me. I drifted off to sleep afterwards knowing that everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
